Ice Age: Best of Friends
Ice Age: Best of Friends is a 2020 American 3D computer-animated comedy adventure film produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Brad Bird and Mike Thurmeier and written by Michael J. Wilson. It is the sixth installment in the Ice Age film series and a sequel to 2016's Ice Age: Collision Course. This film marks the debut of a new wardrobe for the main characters. The film is some of the episodes of Tarzan and Jane: Best Friends in the Jungle. In this film, Scrat crash in the epic pursuit of his elusive acorn catapults him the underground tunnel where he accidentally sets off a geyser that transform to an ice tornado threaten Planet Earth. To save themselves from peril, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the rest of the herd must leave their home, but then they encountering a host of new characters and embark on a quest-filled adventure full of comedy and excitement while travelling to exotic new home and landscape. The film premiered at the Sydney Film Festival on June 23, 2020 and was released in the United States on July 29, 2020 by 20th Century Fox in 2D and 3D. Plot Cast * Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth and the leader of The Herd. * John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth and the founder of The Herd. * Denis Leary as Diego, a saber-toothed tiger and the member of The Herd. * Adam DeVine as Julian, a young male woolly mammoth and Peaches' husband. * Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as Crash and Eddie, two opossums and the "brothers" of Ellie. * Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a former dinosaur-hunter who is the new member of The Herd. * Keke Palmer as Peaches, a young female woolly mammoth daughter of Manny and Ellie * Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth who is a resident of Geotopia and the love interest of Sid. * Josh Gad as Louis, a molehog and Peaches' best friend. * Wanda Sykes as Granny, an aging ground sloth and Sid's grandmother. * Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a female saber-toothed tiger Diego's wife and former first mate pirate. * Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female woolly mammoth Manny's wife. * Harrison Chad as Tarzan, a young human orphan raised by gorillas in the jungle. Before Roshan's death and becoming king of the jungle. * Donny Osmond as Tigrette, a tiger * Bob Honskins as Cheetree, a cheetah * Jim Carrey as Tigs, a sumatran tiger * Phil Collins as Pandor, a pink panda bear * George Carlin as Bunwee, a yellow bunny rabbit * Jack Black as Leo Lion, a lion from mgm logo * Steve Carrel as Elefly, a pink elephant * Robin Williams as Skunkle, a purple skunk * John Miles as Tyler, a playful tiger * Brad Pitt as Owling, a pink and blue owl * Chris Pratt as Hamstar, a pink hamster * John Cleese as Kittycan, yellow kittycat * Brad Garret as Donkemu, a pink donkey * Ron Perlman as Camelark, a yellow camel * Patrick Stewart as Lilac Tigrette, a purple tiger * Estelle Harris as Zebrush, a pink zebra * Tia Carerre as Penguala, a green and blue penguin * Steve Carrel as Draggle, a purple dragon * Orlando Brown as Mouseswift, a pink mouse * Chris Wedge as Scrat, a saber-toothed squirrel.